Hinata Kashiwagi
Hinata Kashiwagi (柏木ひなた) is an idol and a member of Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku (Student Number #10) represented by Stardust Promotion. She is also a part of Stardust Section 3's 3Bjunior. Profile *'Nickname:' Omochi (おもち, Official nickname) ひなた (Hinata), たなひー (Tanahii) *'Birth date:' *'Birthplace:' Chiba *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 156 *'Hobby:' Hip hop dance, shaking her body *'Favorite food: '''Bamboo shoots, pumpkin, plum, pork, miso, ramen *'Favorite artist:' Namie Amuro *'Specialty:' Dance and cartwheels *'Associated Act:' Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku *'Student Number:' 10 Biography Hinata was scouted when she was 11 years old while taking a walk at Otomesandou Illumination with her family. She was the last member to be inducted into Ebichu during pre-debut and also the youngest member at that time. In 2015, December 17, it was reported that Hinata was diagnosed with sudden hearing loss on her right hear. She was admitted to a hospital to receive treatment. In 2018, around April, Hinata was chosen to be the choreographer for the song Sweetest Tabou. The new choreography was performed during the spring tour. Discography Participated In *'Indie Singles''' **Asa no Chime ga Narimashita **Ebizori Diamond!! **Chime! **The Tissue ~Tomaranai Seishun~ **Oh My Ghost? ~Watashi ga Akuryo ni Nattemo~ **Motto Hashire!! *'Major Singles' **Karikeiyaku no Cinderella **Go! Go! Here We Go! Rock Lee / Otona wa Wakatte Kurenai **Ume **Te wo Tsunagou / Kindan no Karma **Mikakunin Chuugakusei X **Butterfly Effect **Haitateki! **Natsudaze Johnny **Super Hero **Massugu **SING-A-LONG SING-A-SONG **Dekadonden *'Digital Singles' **Sakura Go Round (Anime ver.) *'Major Albums' **Chuunin **Kinpachi **Anarchy **Ebicracy *'Mini Albums' **Ebichu no Unit Album Sunplaza-ban **Ebichu no Unit Album Seinenkan-ban *'Best Albums' **Ebichu no Zeppan Best ~Owaranai Seishun~ **"Chusotsu" ~Ebichu no Ike Ike Best~ **"Chukara" ~Ebichu no Waku Waku Best~ *'3Bjunior' **Nanairo no Stardust *'Stardust Planet' **We are Star Acting Careers Movie *2014 Idai Naru, Shurarabon *2015 Noshou Sakuretsu Girl Drama *2013 Vampire Heaven Theater * 2018 Taiyou no Uta Magazine *2014.02.21 Yìnghuà mìbǎo *2014.02.26 MOOK forefront Idol 2014 *2014.02.28 Monthly Entertainment *2014.03.05 Strawberry SPRING 2014 Style Book - with Matsuno Photobook * 2015.07.24 Hinata Biyori * 2018.09.05 Dear. Trivia *Hinata bears a lot of similarities to Shiori Tamai. For starters, both of them represented themselves as spoiled little sisters of their respective groups. Both of them started with long hair bound in pigtails. Later, they both cut their hair into bob cuts. Now they grew their hair out. *Before her haircut, it was said her trademark were her twin tails. Since recent, she has started growing out her hair and wearing twin tails again. *She was promoted to dance leader after Mizuki left the group. *She was the youngest member of the group until Nakayama Riko joined. Because she was treated as the youngest for so long, she thinks her spoiled little sister personality has stuck with her. *She has two dogs, Ponzu and Kotarou. She also owns a cat named Yamato. *She's considered to be an ameonna *Kaho Kobayashi said that she is good with helping the other members when they have trouble singing *She is still on good terms with Mizuki *She admires Ryoko Yonekura *She is considered one of Stardust's best singer. Gallery hinata_dekadonden.jpg|Dekadonden (2018) hinata_sing.jpg|SING-A-LONG SING-A-SONG (2017) hinata_ebicracy.jpg|Ebicracy (2017) hinata_kara.jpg|Chuukara (2016) hinata_sotsu.jpg|Chuusotsu (2016) hinata_massugu.jpg|Massugu (2016) hinata_anarchy.jpg|Anarchy (2016) HinataSuperhero.jpg|Super Hero (2015) hinata_natsu.jpg|Natsudaze Johnny (2015) hinata_haitateki.jpg|Haitateki (2014) hinata_butter.jpg|Butterfly Effect (2014) Hinata_Mikakunin_Promo.png|Mikakunin Chuugakusei X (2013) Hinata_Chunin_Promo.png|Chunin (2013) Hinata_Te_Promo.png|Te wo Tsunagou (2012) Hinata_Rock_Lee_Promo.png|Go! Go! Here We Go! Rock Lee (2012) Hinata_Karikeiyaku_Promo.png|Kareikeiyaku no Cinderella (2012) Hinata_Ghost_Promo.png|Motto Hashire!! (2011) Hinata_Stardust_2010.png|Stardust Promotion (2010) References External Links *Stardust Promotion Profile Navigation Category:Blood Type B Category:1999 Births Category:March Births Category:Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku Category:Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku Members Category:3Bjunior Members Category:3Bjunior